fikcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Elfickie opowieści
Opowieść toczy się w elfickiej krainie Evidnie. Główną bohaterką jest księżniczka Marianna Kalitea. ''Przyjemnego czytania! Część I Jak dotrzeć do Evidny? Tego poranka już nic nie było takie same. Dzisiaj Marianna ma być ukoronowana na królową Evidny. Gdy nagle pomyślała sobie ze łzami w oczach "To jeszcze nie teraz, to nie ten czas!". Miała zająć zalesioną część krainy. Pałac był już wybudowany i brakowało tam tylko przyszłej królowej. Na Marianne czekał także kierowca karocy zaprzężonej w białe pegazy o długich jasnobłękitnych grzywach. Sama karoca robiła na wszystkich bogatych elfach spore wrażenie. Nie była to bowiem zwykła karoca. Została zrobiona z kości słoniowej i przyozdobiona złotymi elementami. Sam środek nie g byłorszy. Siedzenia obszyto skórą niedźwiedzia z Tekronu. Marianna wsiadła do latającej karocy i poleciała do Evidny a z Elonu jest długa droga. Niestety, karoca nie wylądowała na Evidnie lecz na pirackiej wyspie znanej jako "Szkarłatny Wiatr". "Przynajmniej nie na tej okropnej wyspie Zardzewiała Kotwica" pomyślała Marianna. :- Karolu, czemu stoimy? - Spytała Marianna. :- Konie się zmęczyły, mają przerwę - Odpowiedział kierowca. :- Co teraz?! - Znów spytała księżniczka. :- Trzeba czekać. Pegazy szybko odzyskują siły. Wystarczy, że napiją się wody, poleżą, zjedzą i znów rozprostują skrzydła na wietrze. - Uspakajał Mariannę. Przyszła królowa odetchnęła z ulgą, ale miejsce postoju sprawiało, że zaczynała się trząść ze strachu. W roiło się tu od zbirów, złodziei i piratów zdolnych do kradzieży karocy. Zauważyła małą wysepkę pełną martwych roślin i... Ludzi. Wyspa ta okazała się cmentarzem. Na niej stała jakaś budowla, było to chyba mauzoleum albo kościół. Elfka przestraszyła się najbardziej tych wszystkich żywych szkieletów i duchów. Na zewnątrz stał jakiś pan. "Co za dziwak. Jak on może nie bać się tych wszystkich trupów?" pomyślała. :- Pegazy odpoczęły, możemy lecieć! - Tak zawołał Mariannę do karocy. :- Co za szczęście, to miejsce przyprawia mnie o mdłości, chcę jak najszybciej je opuścić... - Westchnęła z ulgą Marianna. I tak leciała dopóki znowu nie było jakiegoś problemu. :- No nie co teraz?! - Wykrzyczała z pretensjonalnym głosem Marianna. :- Gryfy, to się stało! Te głupie ptaszyska złamały skrzydła pegaza. Jak nie ma pegaza to nie ma wyjazdu, a jak nie ma wyjazdu to nie da się lecieć dalej. A niech to! - Wkurzony Karol był zmuszony wylądować na Sheterrze. :- Sheterra?! No nie! To miejsce jest okropne i straszne! - Marianna była zdenerwowana. Nie trzeba się jej dziwić. Sheterra była od lat zamieszkiwana przez demony. Historia mówi, że ta wyspa wzięła się znikąd. Początkowo była tam piękna wróżkowa kraina, gdy nagle... z nieba spadła Sheterra. Wszystko się tam paliło, a nad nią unosił się czarny dym. Woda wokół stała się krwawo czerwona, a niebo wiecznie pomarańczowe. Chodziły po niej demony i demonki, z cerberami na smyczach. Wyspa była podzielona na około cztery części. Pierwsza to tylko przystań łodzi, druga to część główna, na trzeciej demony-szydercy zażywają kąpiele w siarce a na czwartej znajduje się pałac władcy. :- Co teraz zrobimy?! - Zapłakana Mari powiedziała do Karola. :- Nie wiem, chyba zaprzężymy smoki. Hahahahahaha. - Zażartował sobie Karol. :- Smoki? Smoki? Smoki! To wcale nie jest głupi pomysł! - Powiedziała :- Ale, Ale, ALE! Ja żarto... Ach z tą dziewczyną same problemy. Brak słów po prostu. - Westchnął Karol. Marianna odwiedzała domostwa demonów oraz szukała dzikich smoków. Niestety dziewczyna ich nie znalazła poza smoczymi jajami. Jako uczona wiedziała, że smoki potrafią nie wykluwać się z jaja przez czasami nawet 100 lat (zależy to od gatunku smoka: Ognisty tkwi w jajku 100 lat, czarne smoki od 200 do 1000, szmaragdowe 50 a kościane około 10). :- Na to nie ma czasu! Moi rodzice nie będą czekać jakieś 100 lat! Gdyby nie te gryfy nie mielibyśmy tego problemu! - Wykrzyczała na całą Sheterrę Marianna. Marianna miała już dosyć tych ciągłych przerw na różnych wyspach. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu z jaja wykluł się mały szmaragdowy smok. :- Ale jak to możliwe?! Przecież w takim miejscu szmaragdowe smoki nie mają szansy na przetrwanie, te smoki żyją tylko na Elonie i Evidnie! Skąd one się tu wzięły?! - Mari była zarówno podekscytowana jak i zaskoczona. :- Możliwie, że demony je tu sprowadziły. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale niektóre demony mają kryjówki na Elonie i Evidnie i mogły je przemycić (smoki) na Sheterrę. - Odpowiedział dziewczynie. Tak czy inaczej, ekipa zaprzężyła smoka do karocy i razem polecieli tym razem bez żadnych problemów aż na Evidnę. Wreszcie na Evidnie! Marianna szybko wyskoczyła z karocy i z podekscytowania aż upadła i ucałowała ziemię. "Wreszcie, wreszcie, wreszcie!!! Ach, koniec tej podróży, prawie oszalałam, ale już w domku!!!" myślała sobie Mari. :- Córeczko! Witaj w domu! - Przywitała się jej matka, Dulcynea. Dziewczyna szybko się podniosła i pobiegła do rodziców żeby ich ucałować i mocno przytulić. Była w pełni podekscytowana i uradowana. :- Witaj siostrzyczko, jak ja Cię długo nie widziałem. Chodź tu i przytul braciszka! - Zawołał Martin. :- Martin! Kopę lat! - Odpowiedziała bratu. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na brata i mocno uścisnęła. Nie widziała swojej rodziny przez około 10 lat. :- Marianno, chodź! Zaprowadzę Cię do twojego nowego pałacu. - Zachęcał swoją siostrę do obejrzenia jej nowego domu. :- Nie mogę się już doczekać! - Marianna była pełna zachwytu. Chciała jak najszybciej obejrzeć swój pałac. Rodzeństwo szło długo. Około 5 godzin. :- Ach, daleko jeszcze? - Spytała się znużona spacerem, Marianna. :- Nie, już jesteśmy na miejscu - Odpowiedział na pytanie siostry. :- Ale my jesteśmy w lesie... - Powiedziała. :- Dokładnie! Będziesz królową wiosny. Jesteś elfem leśnym! - Próbował ją jakoś pocieszyć. Kim jesteś?! Marianna nie była zachwycona tym co zobaczyła w lesie. Owszem, pałac był piękny ale... Elf leśny. Dziewczyna raczej myślała, że będzie elfem w stylu, Elf łąki. Dziewczynę nawet nie przekonał do szczęścia jej jednorożec, Iris. Poleciała nim, żeby się gdzieś skryć i pomyśleć. W lesie znalazła duży kamień nad jeziorkiem, i usiadła na nim, natomiast Iris odpoczęła przy jeziorze. Elf leśny... Moi rodzice mają chyba coś z głową. pomyślała. Nagle jej naszyjnik zaczął się świecić i unosić w powietrzu. Marianna usłyszała kroki. :- Kto to?! Nie ruszać się, albo, albo... Albo zginiesz na miejscu! - Zaczęła krzyczeć. :- O nie! Nie zabijaj mnie. Hehehe - Powiedział jakiś głos. :- Yyyy... Pokaż mi się! Ja, Marianna Kalitea, księżniczka Evidy, rozkazuje Ci! - Mari trochę się bała, ale kazała się ujawnić tej tajemniczej istocie. Nagle z wody wyłoniła się jakaś postać o blond, prawie białych włosach, dziewczyna z kwiatami wodnymi na głowie. Naszyjnik Kalitei bardziej świecił, i ciągnął ją do dziewczyny. Naszyjnik tajemniczej postaci zachowywał się tak samo. Nagle zrobił się jakiś wybucha jasności. :- ''Co to było?! - Zawołała dziewczyna. - Kim ty jesteś? Jak masz na imię - Znów pytała się Mari. :- Jestem Temisto, tutejsza nimfa wodna - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna... Obie dziewczyny podeszły do siebie, a naszyjniki znacznie się uspokoiły. Wokół nich unosiła się tajemnicza aura. Nimfa wyszła z wody i zapytała: :- Czemu naszyjniki świecą? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Kategoria:Fikcje użytkownika Armagedon3000